


OVERWATCH [One-shots] {Reader/Character}

by nazenterich



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazenterich/pseuds/nazenterich
Summary: ''Heroes never die''.Esto es basicamente lo que dice el título.Yo tampoco sé que estoy haciendo. Los pedidos estan abiertos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hace un tiempo que no escribo nada agh, estoy horriblemente corta de ideas. Espero que este fragmento sea de su agrado tho ♡.

## Supervisión (Mercy)

**Mercy|Ángela Ziegler/ Reader**

 

La frase exacta con la que Gabriel Reyes les había dado la bienvenida a la misión, hizo que Ángela te mirara expectante. Prohibiéndote con la mirada la salida definitiva; una forma extraña de castigo. A punto de negarte la primera misión sin su supervisión.

– El mundo se acaba el viernes, señoritas.

Salvando el día, la capitana Amari corrió detrás de ti, dándole un puñetazo sin fuerza en el hombro y con voz a tope en un tono cargado de felicidad, le explico lo mucho que necesitabas esto. La, ayuda que viajar con alguien que no fuera ella te podría servir. Y la mano que le echarías a Reyes en esta misión, en cuanto a enfermería, que buena falta les haría.  
–¡Mira su rostro, Ziegler!, ¿de verdad le negaras el permiso en este momento? – al diablo con Ana que había acertado en su debilidad.  
La miraste sonriendo, con las manos de Ana aún en tus mejillas. Reflejándose en ti, la doctora no podía ocultar la preocupación y el dilema a la que la sometías.

Si meses atrás, alguien le hubiese dicho que Reyes elegiría a una de sus aprendices para una misión de Blackwatch – además de haber negado el permiso – habría quedado atónita por el privilegio que uno de sus niños podría tener para ver una de las misiones en acción. Una de las misiones más peligrosas de la organización; tanto para seguridad de sus miembros, como seguridad de Overwatch.  
Que Gabriel te haya elegido como una ayuda, lejos de sacarla de quicio o asustarla – al momento, al menos – fue un total privilegio. Viéndote desenvolverte en el campo de medicina practica con tanta facilidad a lo largo de unos extensos meses, fue algo que le sorprendió. No eras la alumna más lista, eso era cierto. La teoría no era tu fuerte. Sin embargo, en el campo de batalla erradicaba tu verdadero potencial, dentro de pequeñísimas misiones a las que Ángela te llevaba. Habías curado huesos rotos en momentos (con los entrenamientos que la doctora te daba en la enfermería) y había advertido de futuros esguinces en soldados (frutos de mala postura al sostener sus armas), además de otros milagros (como Ángela les llamaba). Lo apreciaba de sobremanera. Y el gusto que adquiría hacia ti se volvía cada vez más y más fuerte conforme pasaban los días. Conforme le mostrabas tu habilidad.  
Para cuando Reyes escucho de ti, ya estaba cargado de misiones suicidas a las que sometería a sus subordinados. Necesitaba a alguien joven e idiota con conocimientos en el campo de la medicina. Alguien que supiera como infligir dolor. Alguien que supiera mantener consciente más tiempo a los prisioneros al momento de las torturas.

Por obvias razones, Ángela, no apreció esto último. Con ese aire autoritario – al cual ya te habías acostumbrado – se acercó sonriendo a Reyes. Tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa, explicó con tacto, lo poco que Blackwatch le importaría, lo poco que los sus subordinados y rehenes le importarían si tu salías herida. Nada de tratos hostiles. Nada de tortura. A los ojos de la doctora Ziegler, eras de ella. No podía arriesgarse a que su milagro, saliera herido.  
O en tal caso, que le perteneciera a alguien más.

Asustado, Reyes no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar. Todo dicho y hecho, Ángela solicito la fecha y te dio indicaciones si algo salía mal. Tu sonreíste, nerviosa, explicándole que nada de eso pasaría. La misión duraría una corta semana y estarías lo más cerca posible del comandante. Con todo esto arreglado, la doctora no dejaba de sentir una incomodidad extraña detrás de la nuca, que parecía querer convencerla de no dejarte ir.

Fue un día antes de la salida a un punto olvidado del golfo Pérsico. El hecho de que Overwatch no tuviese bases en Irán o países cercanos no fue lo único que la hizo ponerse alerta. Si no, Reyes, caminando a su lado despreocupadamente, mencionando a uno de los múltiples acompañantes en la misión.

De todas las personas, de los nuevos reclutas que le enviaban al día, de Morrison, incluso, que no parecía tener misiones en semanas corridas o los comandantes que cada vez parecían tener menos de esas extensas tareas ridículas del gobierno, tuvo que elegir a la menos indicada, la menos preparada. La menos apta, a los ojos de Ángela.

–Jesse McCree – anuncio Gabriel, indiferente – es de la misma edad de la niña, así que los asigne juntos. Además, se llevan bien y no creo aguantar a la mocosa cerca de mi todo el día.

A Ángela le hirvió la sangre, pero camino en silencio. Por supuesto que McCree era tu amigo. Por supuesto que te agradaba. Maldita sea, sabía que el mismo constantemente fingía lesiones para acudir a la enfermería y hablar contigo. Vetarlo – no de la enfermería, si no de tu horario – no había funcionado. La atracción entre ambos era lógica. Ángela lo sabía. Y le molestaba de sobremanera.

Si tú estabas consciente de esta simpatía o no, era algo que ella ignoraba.

Al igual de ese enojo infantil que le provocaba el pensamiento de ustedes dos siendo cercanos.

Prefería dejar ambos así.

El trato estaba hecho. No había vuelta atrás. Negarte el permiso te rompería el corazón y eso era lo último que ella quería. Haciéndote una visita la noche anterior, comento lo cabrón que Reyes podía ser en esas misiones y la paciencia que deberías tenerle. Consejos. Una taza de café. Platicando de todo y nada a la vez. Ángela tenía la esperanza de que la idea de la misión saliera de tus prioridades, decirle que lo harías en otro momento. Que no estabas lista.

Pero cuando sonreíste y la dirigiste a la salida, con la excusa de que debías de dormir temprano para salir a primera hora mañana, Ángela supo que su plan había fallado.

Cuando las dos se acercaron a la puerta y ella se pasaba a retirar, la detuviste en el marco, mirándola a los ojos. Un deje de profundidad y un brillo, casi de orgullo, que nunca había visto en tus ojos. Sintió un calor intenso. Dejo de respirar; consciente de que dirías algo.

–Gracias por darme esta oportunidad, doctora – la voz se te quebró y tragaste saliva – sabe que puede confiar en mí, ¿cierto? No la voy a defraudar.

La tomo por sorpresa. Pensó en lo horrible que había sido en pensar, tan siquiera, en prohibirte esta libertad de hacer las cosas a tu modo. Lo egoísta.

Todo por quererte cerca todo el tiempo.

Aun sin tomar aire, Ángela paso la palma de su mano por tu mejilla y con ese tono lleno de serenidad dijo:  
–Estoy segura, mi dulce niña. Siempre lo supe.

La despedida fue rápida: Una caricia con el pulgar. Un ''buenas noches'', apenas audible.  
Para cuando llego a su habitación el corazón le latía con fuerza.

* * *

Lo primero que McCree hizo sobre la calurosa bienvenida del comandante, fue posar sus manos sobre tus oídos y gritar:

–¡Vamos anciano, hay niños presentes, se más cortes!

Reíste levemente y el sonido alerto a Ángela. McCree descansó sus brazos sobre tus hombros, casi casualmente, cuando Reyes comenzó a explicar el objetivo de la misión. Tu mentora volvió a sentir un calor intenso; esta vez por motivos completamente distintos a los de la noche anterior.

Antes de que Ángela lograra hacer algo, Reyes ya los había dispersado para que fueran a tomar sus lugares indicados a la hora de partir. Suspiro al ver como se alejaba de ti, señalando que te vería más tarde. Reíste nuevamente, agitando la mano animosamente hasta ver que desaparecía por el pasillo.

No es un mal chico, repetía, ¿Por qué tuvo que elegirla a ella, carajo?

–¡Doctora! – sacaste a Mercy espontáneamente de su mantra personal, sobresaltándola. – quería agradecerle otra vez el dejarme ir a esta misión.  
Caminaste animosamente, con los brazos abiertos a ella, manteniendo siempre el contacto visual.  
–Haría lo necesario por ti, mi dulce niña. – comento, regresando en sí. En lugar de aceptar el abrazo. Ángela tomo uno de tus brazos, recorriéndolo con roce delicado hasta alcanzar tu mano, donde entrelazo los dedos.  
Miraste tu mano, tratando de ocultar tu sonrojo, y comentaste:  
–Vamos, doctora. Me tarde bastante en demostrar que sirvo para este trabajo. Deme algo de crédito.

Ángela bajo ambas manos alzadas, sin deshacer el agarre. Asintió, haciéndote saber que lo hacía. Una sonrisa juguetona y serena dibujada en su rostro.

El grito de Gabriel a la compañía, anunciando que partirían en cinco minutos te saco de trance. Alzaste los brazos, esperando que tu instructora aceptara el abrazo que anteriormente habías ofrecido.

–Lo compensare cuando regresemos, doctora. Pídame lo que quiera, ¿está bien? El capitán me habló de un lug-

Ahí estaba el ajetreo en el pecho nuevamente. Conociendo lo nerviosa que podrías ponerte, Ángela se precipito antes de que el tiempo de partida restante se redujera a nada.

El beso, en la comisura de los labios te silencio al instante. Ángela se inclinó, satisfecha, acariciando una de tus mejillas con su mano.

–Tener a mi alumna milagrosa de vuelta será suficiente – suspiro. Un tono seductivo. Haciéndote sentir que el corazón se te saldría del pecho.

La última llamada de Reyes fue lo que las separo. Mercy vio aquel destello que deseaba provocarte la noche anterior – el deseo de no marcharte. Algo más que un beso, dejando a que pensar.  
Pero ya era tarde.

Una semana larga las aguardaba a ambas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji había sido asesinado por Hanzo. Hanzo huyo del clan para redimirse de la perdida de su hermano.
> 
> A pesar de tu desaparición, las forma en la que tocarías la tinta bajo su piel, era la única manera en la que Hanzo se sentiría aliviado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El esposo Shimada mayor es el protagonista de esta segunda parte. Como siempre, espero que esto les guste y si notan algún error, no se abstengan de comentar.

Sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza, el aire entrar con dificultad a sus pulmones y el punzante dolor de múltiples heridas de bala, Hanzo sintió alivio de estar vivo.  
Muy a su pesar, viéndote deshecha en llanto, mientras curas sus heridas, considera que la muerte no será castigo suficiente para enmendar los atroces actos que ha cometido.  
Meses después del asesinato de Genji a sangre fría, el conflicto por matar a su familiar más cercano – perdiéndote en el acto –, lo había llevado a tomar la precipitada decisión de abandonar el clan y buscar consuelo, lejos de la familia Shimada, lejos de Hanamura, lejos de Japón. E inevitablemente: lejos de ti.  
La sangre de su hermano, esparcida en sus manos; el único grito que Genji había soltado en el acto, no como dolor o queja, más bien como un desesperado intento de aferrarse a la vida; la indiferencia de los ancianos ante tal acto; tu rostro, al recibir la noticia. La voz quebrándose. Las palabras inentendibles. Los gemidos silenciosos en un intento de transformar el llanto en algo, apenas, audible. Aquellos pensamientos no lo dejaban descansar en las noches.  
Con tal dilema entre manos, Hanzo se vio en intentos desesperados por ahogar los recuerdos de la pérdida de su hermano y la pérdida la persona con la que juro, pasaría el resto de su vida... Antes de que el infierno se desatara, eso es.  
Su primer acto – además de las noches en vela bebiendo todo el sake posible para hacerlo perder el conocimiento –Radicó en construir un altar dentro de la residencia familiar, única y exclusivamente para Genji. Un lugar donde poder llorar en silencio el asesinato de su hermano. Tener una redención falsa.  
No era suficiente.  
Prematuramente rodeado de los negocios que su padre había planeado antes de su muerte, el heredero del clan Shimada, se encontraba ante una situación de estrés, más allá del que él había experimentado anteriormente. El segundo acto, consistió en acudir a los onsen clandestinos de Hanamura, en vista de necesidad de un cuerpo junto al suyo. Las chicas que le ofrecían, sin embargo, claramente mostraban su disgusto - tu rostro casi reflejado en el de ellas - al enterarse de su procedencia. La noticia de Genji se había esparcido rápido. Y siendo él, el Shimada sereno, el hermano casto, él responsable de la familia, carecía del mismo encanto que Genji utilizaba para sus múltiples conquistas.  
Por esa última razón, su hermano no había corrido con la suerte de que lo eligieras. Hanzo te había elegido a ti, de la misma forma que tú lo habías elegido a él.  
Y era Hanzo quien te había perdido, por los motivos egoístas del clan.  
Nunca antes se había sentido tan solo, como las noches que pasaba dentro de las aguas termales.  
El tercero, creyendo que finalmente le traería el consuelo y descanso que tanto anhelaba, fue tatuarse una de las más grandes simbologías del clan: El dragón. Haciendo un reconocimiento personal como miembro de un linaje yakuza, al fin.  
Los viejos estaban orgullosos de él.  
Hanzo, por otro lado, solo podía sentir hastío ante su nueva piel.  
Así, cuando bien pasados nueve meses del asesinato de Genji Shimada, al escuchar la noticia de Hanzo, negando su herencia, tu primer impulso fue abandonar la comodidad de tu departamento en Shibuya y asegurarte de que este último no sufriera el mismo destino que su desafortunado hermano menor.  
En su búsqueda, no corriste. No lloraste. No gritaste el nombre que tanto habías atesorado.  
Tenías ya el corazón roto, por Genji. Por la fe ciega del heredero legitimó, en su clan. Con todo eso, creías en la posibilidad de que este último se compadeciera de la estupidez del joven; o más bien, que él, abriera los ojos de una vez por todas. Si Hanzo - Hanzo, el joven talento de la familia; Hanzo, el de los arduos entrenamientos; Hanzo, el que había perfeccionado las técnicas tradicionales del clan - se había entregado por voluntad propia a la justicia retorcida de la familia Shimada, te encargarías personalmente de llevarlo arrastrando a las puertas del purgatorio, buscar a Genji y ofrecerle una sincera y merecida disculpa.  
Quizás el aullido de los perros o lo tranquila que aquella noche aparentaba ser te alerto. Dar con él no fue tarea ardua.  
El reencuentro fue en una calle ocupada de Shibuya. En la obscuridad. Como siempre, lo último que él deseaba, era llamar la atención. Sabes --aunque no quieres admitir -- que fue Hanzo quien te encontró a ti. Más bien, siempre supo a donde habías huido.  
Ante el pensamiento, te invadieron ganas de sonreír, las cuales pronto se verían opacadas al ver la cantidad de heridas que había recibido. Hanzo apreciaba tu discreción, como siempre. Apreciaba las manos delicadas sobre su piel, ardiendo de dolor. Pero cuando se inclinó, malinterpretado la situación – algo completamente insólito en él – no correspondiste al beso. Casi dando un paso atrás, el Shimada mayor se tambaleó, y ganas de restregarle en la cara que se lo merecía te sobraron.  
No dijiste nada.  
Esa era la razón principal por la que Hanzo te había elegido, tiempo atrás.  
Y ahí estaban ambos, irrumpiendo sonoramente a tu departamento con pasos vacilantes, el cuerpo pesado de Hanzo recargado en el tuyo. Diminuto y frágil, comparado con él. Las cajas rodeando el lugar no pasan desapercibidas y casi sin tacto, Hanzo replica:  
– ¿Nos estamos mudando?  
¿Nos? ¿Nosotros? ¿Tú y yo? ¿Cómo una misma persona?  
Aunque aquello es más un intento forzado de establecer una conversación contigo, que saber la verdadera razón del estado del lugar, su fuerte vínculo como pareja, regresa súbitamente, en forma de recuerdos y las anteriores ganas de sonreír vuelven. Cargadas, sin embargo, de una profunda tristeza.  
– Nos estamos mudando – afirmas (para sorpresa de ambos) sonriendo.  
Diriges con dificultad al hombre al sillón, uno de los pocos muebles que aún no has trasladado a tu nueva residencia. Sentándose, no puedes evitar mirar el rostro de Hanzo (siempre apacible, siempre sereno), y tocándolo con más suavidad de la normal, tu pulgar limpia la sangre que sale a borbotones de su nariz.  
Te mira, expectante, sin saber que decir, cuando con la manga de la playera retiras el resto de la sangre.  
– Oh, Hanzo… –el silencio que los invade a ambos mientras sostienes su rostro entre tus manos es pesado. Respiras con dificultad buscando las palabras – ¿Qué te hicieron?  
Es cuando las lágrimas comienzan. Te mira, como si te cuestionara lo mismo. Honestamente, no lo culpas.  
El clan Shimada fue quien destruyo un futuro juntos para ustedes. Quien destruyo la vida de Genji. Todo en una noche.  
Ya es muy tarde para lamentar todo.  
La falta de el calor de tus manos mientras dejas de sostenerle el rostro, es lo que parece devolverlo a la realidad. El vacío es inmediato y te mira confundido, reteniendo ambas manos por tus muñecas.  
Haces una seña con la cabeza:  
–Recuéstate en el sillón –hablas con voz más baja de lo normal– voy por algo de alcohol y gazas.  
La lentitud con la que te suelta las manos es impresionante. Cuando finalmente eres libre, puedes ver como ruega con la mirada que no lo dejes solo.  
–No tardare– comentas, empujándolo con fuerza para que descanse un poco.  
¿Es la pertenencia? ¿su estado? ¿tu actitud? O, ¿la situación en la que se encuentran?  
Nunca se ha sentido tanto en casa.  
Al volver, mientras te acercas, comandas que se retiré la playera– manchada de sangre – y te incas frente a él, sin decir nada. Abres los ojos, sorprendida y puedes sentir que su rostro se deforma entre horror y un sentimiento que no reconoces.  
Hanzo también mira su cuerpo. Lleno de moretones recién hechos y múltiples heridas. Sin embargo, examinando su hombro, su brazo y parte de su pecho desnudo, sabe que no miras las contusiones. Eso es lo que menos importa.  
Cubres tu boca, ahogando el resto de ligeros gemidos que se te escapan por accidente mientras comienzas a llorar nuevamente. El recuerdo de Genji a los pies del hombre frente a ti, vuelven como recuerdos pesados. Te cuesta respirar.  
Lo que sostenías cae al suelo con un ruido sordo. Te hiperventilas, sosteniendo tu pecho ya sin controlar en lo más mínimo las lágrimas.  
Hanzo se mueve, pero antes de que ponga sus manos sobre tus hombros, recargas la cabeza en sus rodillas, comenzando a temblar.  
–Shimada... Hanzo... Corazón... ¿qué has hecho?  
Las dudas de su estado desaparecen. Por supuesto; piensas con asco, ocultándote en la tela de su pantalón; obviamente lo dejarían así.  
Siempre se lo repetías. Todo el peligro en el que se metería una vez que Sojiro se fuera. El problema para ambos, era que después de tanto tiempo habías tenido razón. Malditos yakuzas. Maldita familia. Maldita herencia.  
Malditos tatuajes.  
–¿Cuándo te hicieron oyabun, Hanzo? ¿Por qué lo permitiste?  
–Es un error-tranquila solo…escúchame  
–Hanzo te van a matar…–balbuceas una y otra vez. –te van a matar…  
Con movimientos dudosos, repite lo mismo que tu hacías apenas un rato, apartándote con dificultad de sus piernas. Enmarcando tu rostro en sus manos te cuesta trabajo verlo sobre las lágrimas. Pasa tu mano con suavidad, apenas tocando, cuidando cada uno de sus movimientos.  
–Estos tatuajes no son necesariamente del clan. Escucha. Escúchame, por favor. – caricias, palabras que no entiendes.  
Ambos están deshechos y Hanzo, suspirando con pesadez, al verte de esa forma, comienza a hablar:  
-Respira, te lo ruego. Fíjate en el diseño. Son los dragones de la familia. Mis dragones. Observa. – sobre las lágrimas, tus ojos se pasan sobre la piel entintada del hombre. Te recargas sobre su mano, tratando de recobrar la compostura. – mírame bien. La noche que… lo que le hice a Genji, es algo imperdonable. No puedo seguir con el legado de la familia después de esto. Soy más débil de lo que todos piensan. Tengo miedo.  
>> Y esto es lo último. Lo último que hice para el clan. No quiero su apellido, no quiero su herencia. No quiero nada de ellos si no puedo tener a mi hermano… – su mano te guía a su rostro y, oh dios, la necesidad en sus ojos te da un escalofrío – si no te puedo tener a ti.  
El jadeo que te abandona por accidente antes de volver a llorar, es el paso para que Hanzo te abrace con más fuerza de la necesaria. Contrario a aquel, afortunado encuentro, horas atrás, correspondes, pasando los brazos sobre su cuello y ahogando los gemidos en su hombro.  
Lo amas, y duelo admitirlo. Olvida a la familia que les hizo daño. Sus malas decisiones. Su pasado… a su hermano.

Lo amas. Es lo único que necesitas saber por el momento.  
* * *  
A la mañana siguiente lo primero que notas es la falta de Hanzo a tu lado. En alguna sección de la cama sientes a alguien sentado, pero aun en tu posición, en tu estado – recién despierta, cubierta por la calidez de las sabanas – no alcanzas a ver al hombre por completo.  
Lo único que atinas a decir es su nombre. Sientes la cama moverse. Sientes como deja su posición y también lo sientes arrastrarse de regreso a donde paso la noche durmiendo.  
no se acuesta del todo a tu lado. Te descubre la cara con suavidad y de esa misma forma, aparta algo de cabello de tu rostro para luego dejar descansar su mano sobre tu mejilla y acariciarte con la yema de los dedos.  
Despertando con una lentitud impresionante, lo primero que notas es la tenue luz del alba colándose por la ventana. Buscas la ventana con la mirada, sin éxito. Alcanzas a notar el cuarto vacío y un muy ligero eco, del suelo crujiendo.  
Lo más importante, al estar más despierta, es ver a la única persona con la que deseas estar en ese momento. Hanzo te admira, con una mirada que parece indicar lo mismo y sonríes con sueño.  
Sabes, sin embargo, que aquel amanecer no puede durar para siempre cuando – aventando las sabanas y tallándote los ojos – Hanzo suspira con voz cansada:  
–Debo marcharme…  
pasaste parte de la noche convenciéndote que era mentira, a pesar de saberlo. No finges incredulidad. No tienes por qué. Antes de decir algo, tus manos viajan a la tinta de sus brazos, acariciando con la misma suavidad con la que él te tocaba hace un momento.  
–¿A dónde iras, Shimada?  
Te quedas atónita cuando, por un momento, después de tanto tiempo, después del enfrentamiento con su familia, parece dudar. Lleno de vendajes, visibles moretones sin cubrir y la enorme duda en sus ojos luce aún más débil que la noche anterior.  
Sin dejar de tocar al dragón tatuado en su piel, comandas con la voz más tranquila posible que por favor, te mire:  
–No huyas de esto. No huyas de Genji. No huyas de tu nombre. No huyas de mí, Shimada. Haz lo que sea necesario para redimirte Hanzo. Pero, te lo suplico. Regresa. Regresa a mí.  
>>Te esperaré. Te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario.  
La promesa esta sellada cuando Hanzo estira las manos para abrazarte, con aún más fuerza que la noche anterior.  
La acción – cargada de los sentimientos más puros que Hanzo pudo haberte mostrado – es larga y cálida. Podrías quedarte dormida en sus brazos. Cuando al fin se separan, Hanzo te besa, de forma profunda, desesperada y tierna.  
Correspondes.

Prometen el encuentro dentro de seis meses, al nacimiento de las flores de cerezo.  
En Hokkaido.  
En una calle tranquila.

**Author's Note:**

> Se dieron cuenta como al principio estaba todo bien explicado bien padre y ya para el final fue como: Ya al diablo, fuck it.
> 
> No, ¿no? ¿solo yo?


End file.
